


Tentacles Can Say I Love You Too

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam wakes up to Dean moaning.Too bad he can't see what's going on in his big brother's dream!This is kind of a crackfic but I wouldn't put it past Sam to try it out if Dean ever tells him about it!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Tentacles Can Say I Love You Too

Sam awoke with a start; his keen hearing picking up a series of moans. 

Always on tenterhooks for evil to rear its ugly head, his first thought was for Dean.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he saw his brother safe on the bed next to him. As for the moans, they were coming from Dean's parted lips.  
Sam turned onto his side and hitched himself up on an elbow.  
He looked on amused as Dean writhed on the bed. If his sibling hadn’t been asleep, Sam would've sworn he was in the throes of an orgasm. 

For a second, but just for that second, Sam experienced a pang of jealousy. Dean was surely dreaming, but who was he dreaming about?  
Sam needn’t have worried, however, for Dean was completely caught up in the weirdest dream ever, and his little brother was the one taking that weird and turning it into hot steamy sex.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean was tied to the bed while Sam towered over him, his naked body glistening with a sheen of sweat. But along with the muscles and sculpted abs, there were three new additions. Beneath Sam’s armpits, two thick tentacles curled from his body and if that wasn’t enough, another longer tentacle circled from behind his back, just above his ass.

Struggling and twisting, Dean tried to break free from his bonds. “Sam, what the fuck? Tentacles! And cut me loose, dude!”  
In all answer, Sam gave a ‘cat got the cream’ smile. “Don’t worry Dean,” he purred. “Rowena’s spellbook has something for everyone, even for those who like tentacle porn.”

“Sam, what’s wrong with you. Tentacle porn isn’t real!”  
“ This is a dream, Dean. Anything goes.”

“Cut me loose you moron, “ Dean cursed.  
“I will,” Sam grinned, “when I’ve had my way with you.”  
“Fuck’s sake Sammy. You’re talking like some dude from a bodice-ripper film. Stop it!”

But dream Sam had no intention of canceling his agenda and one of the tentacles inched its way up Dean’s leg, its triangular tip grazing his balls, teasing the sacs until they began to tighten. 

Dean continued his tirade of telling Sam to stop but there seemed to be a little less force behind his complaints as the tentacle wound itself around his cock.  
On the feeler’s underside were little suckers which tugged at the delicate skin of his shaft, giving an effect similar to hot sticky kisses.

Dream Sam watched with rising lust as the tentacle did his bidding, deciding it was time to add another to the mix.  
The second one stretched itself, trailing its way along Dean’s straining body until it reached his mouth.  
“No, Sam! No!” 

Dean struggled to move, shaking his head from side to side to avoid the invasive tentacle but as if it had an intelligence of its own, it managed to hold his head firm while elongating its tip until it grazed the full lips. 

The older man wanted to feel repulsion for the appendage which assaulted his mouth but the tentacle around his cock was doing some X-rated stuff. He could feel the tip exploring the little opening on top, its movements delicate yet firm.

Parting his lips to issue a low moan, Dean found his mouth invaded by the second tentacle. It slithered along his tongue, swelling up to fill his entire mouth.

“That’s is so hot, Dean,” Dream Sam was hissing. “I can feel everything my tentacles are doing.”  
As if to prove his words, Sam’s cock engorged, coming to its full velvet-covered length, bobbing eagerly at the sight. 

Despite himself, Dean began to suck on the tentacle. It tasted like his brother, like Sam with an extra helping of bacon and onions.  
“Mmmph,” he muttered as the tentacle began to pump into his mouth.

Dean was already floating on a sea of pleasure so he didn’t notice when the third tentacle insinuated its way between his asscheeks and ran its tip around his hole.

As it rimmed the taut entrance, it excreted a transparent gel. Only when it pushed at his sphincter did Dean react, but there was nothing he could do other than lift his ass a couple of centimeters off the bed in an attempt to oppose the invasion of his asshole.

The tentacles slid in easily as it had stretched itself thinly, but once inside, just like its fellow which was currently fucking Dean’s mouth, it expanded, filling the older Winchester’s ass to its limit.

Dream Sam looked down on the tableau laid out on the bed and an intoxicating rush of desire gripped him.  
His brother’s mouth and ass were thoroughly stuffed by his very sensitive tentacles and the third was doing delicious things to his sibling’s cock and balls. The beauty of it all was that Sam could feel everything; Dean’s pleasure as well as his own. 

The tentacle spell had been a brilliant idea and at Dean’s oncoming orgasm, he felt his own burning mind-blowingly through his body.  
:::::::::::::::::::

“Dean,” Sam called, shaking his brother awake. “Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep.”  
His brother opened heavy-lidded eyes. “No I wasn’t,” he mumbled. “I had your tentacle in my mouth; Couldn’t make a sound.” 

With that, he fell promptly asleep again.

Sam frowned. “My tentacle in his mouth? That had to be one weird dream.”


End file.
